brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben and Andy series
The Ben and Andy series is a series of brickfilms created by and starring Zach Macias. It is a dynamic duo brickfilm series that follows the lives of protagonists Ben and Andy, two average teenagers who experience both the mundane and extraordinary. It is one of the longest-running brickfilm series. Films ''A Day at the Theatre ''(2005) While going to the movies, Ben and Andy are interrupted by a fleeing monkey.A Day at the Theater on YouTube The Bad Day (2005) Andy describes the bad day he has been having to Ben.The Bad Day on YouTube Back to School Nightmare (2006) It's only a few days until the start of school, and Ben and Andy need school supplies.Back to School Nightmare on YouTube Feel Great (2006) A crossover with Nathan Wells' characters Alex and Derrick. Ben takes a bite of a Nutti-Grain bar, and gets extremely hyped. He runs through the city and encounters Derrick, Alex, and finally Andy.Feel Great on YouTube [Extravaganza|A [Post Halloween Extravaganza]] (2006) It's just after Halloween and Ben is already doing some Christmas decorating.A Post-Halloween Extravaganza! on YouTube Hypothetical Possibilities (2007) Ben shows Andy a new machine he built that shows off hypothetical possibilities.Hypothetical Possibilities on YouTube ''Social Experiment ''(2008) Ben and Andy set up a social experiment, testing how music sets the tone for a horror movie. Social Experiment on YouTube A Christmas Caper (2014) Ben is brought in for questioning after a series of robberies takes place.A Christmas Caper on YouTube Resolute (2015) Ben makes a number of new year's resolutions, the longevity of which are doubted by Andy.Resolute on YouTube An Arresting Development (2018) Much to their surprise, Ben and Andy's apartment begins to be demolished. Other Films Featuring Ben and Andy While several other brickfilms have featured Ben and Andy, they are not considered a part of the Ben and Andy series, either because they are cameos, such as Beast, or Ben and Andy are pulled out of their normal environment, such as The Laws of Sir Isaac Newton. The Door and Beyond (2005) This About a Door parody features the first appearance of Andy, though he isn't identified by name. The Laws of Sir Isaac Newton (2006) This educational film made for a class project uses Ben and Andy to demonstrate the various laws of Sir Isaac Newton.The Laws of Sir Isaac Newton on YouTube Beast (2006) In this brickfilm by Nathan Wells, Ben and Andy are seen in the background in a café, discussing the events of To Strive for Fame. The Season of Giving (2007) Ben and Andy make a cameo fighting over a Wii console. Flashbacks (2007) |right]] In this brickfilm by Nathan Wells, Ben and Andy make a cameo waiting in line for a Star Wars convention, dressed up as R2-D2 and C-3PO, respectively. 'Diatribe/Malapropos (2007)' In between this double feature by Macias and Nathan Wells[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RUL9_iQk5Y ''Diatribe/Malapropos on YouTube] is a trailer featuring Ben and Andy for a film called Dear Cousin, which ultimately was never released. Gears of Solace (2009) In this Gears of War 2 parody, Ben and Andy appear at the end as the players of the game. Patreon Promo (2013) Ben and Andy appear briefly to ask Zach Macias if he will ever make another video starring them as they have not appeared together in five years.Patreon Promo on YouTube References Category:Brickfilms directed by Zach Macias Category:Brickfilm series Category:Dynamic duos